


Every Kindness

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drabble, F/M, The reader is an inhuman or something ok. Let's not question how she saw it coming.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: Post-snap. Please don't hate MEEEE.





	Every Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen IW yet so I'm working with what I've seen in clips and read online. Sorry for any inconsistencies. I probably shouldn't even have written this before seeing the movie but it was a plot bunny sooo.

What a day. A police report and an ER visit on your insistence. Seb kept saying he was fine but that guy got a few good punches in before he was subdued. Sebastian had a black eye, split lip and a sizeable goose egg from his head bouncing off the pavement. No way in hell was that boy getting out of seeing the doctor. He turned out to be fine, but better safe than sorry. 

Finally, you guys were out of the hospital and on the way to get a bite to eat. 

"I don't even think I look that much like whatshisname." Seb protested and tapped the steering wheel, a nervous tic. 

"I wouldn't take it too personal either way. The man lost somebody in Vienna. If I had and then I saw the guy I thought did it, I might take a swing too."

Seb sighed, knowing you were right. "Well, let's hope no one else takes me for the Winter Soldier." 

You failed to deliver one of the witty replies you were so prone to and the silence stretched on for a handful of seconds. 

"Babe? You okay?"

"No." You managed through gritted teeth. "Stop the car."

Any traces of mirth drained from Sebastian's face as he obeyed and pulled over. 

"It hurts!" You lamely cried. It was horrible, indescribable.

"Where?!" He asked, already dialing 9-1-1.

"Everywhere." With that you began to panic. Some part of you knew this was no normal pain. 

Sebastian looked around for your inhaler, taking this for an asthma attack, but didn't find the thing. It wouldn't have helped anyway. 

"I'm scared." You whined, desperate. 

Sebastian pulled you into his arms and held on as tightly as he dared. "Me too."

You crumbled to dust, victim of an evil you didn't even know to exist. Sebastian had no idea what happened, only that you were gone. He screamed long and deafening, drops of his own blood falling to mingle with what remained of you.


End file.
